Negeri Para Yatim Piatu
by Patto-san
Summary: Saat Kyuubi menghancurkan Konoha, Kakashi dan Iruka dengan dibantu oleh Itachi, Shisui dan Tenzou harus melindungi Naruto dari ancaman musuh yang mengincar tubuh Naruto. Dan tangisan para yatim piatu kembali terdengar di Konoha, negeri para yatim piatu. Diusahakan canon dan IC, fic yang menandai tepat dua tahun saya menulis di ffn :)


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Inilah Konoha. Negeri para yatim piatu. Enam belas tahun lalu, desa yang didirikan oleh Hashirama Senju dan Madara Uchiha ini dihancurkan oleh serangan Kyuubi. Hanya dalam sekejap, puluhan, bahkan mungkin ratusan anak-anak penduduk desa itu menjadi yatim piatu. Orangtua mereka menjadi korban amukan Kyuubi.

Beberapa orang anak barangkali turut menjadi korban. Namun, barangkali hal itu lebih baik karena mereka tak perlu merasakan penderitaan hidup sebagai yatim piatu. Hidup seorang diri bukanlah pilihan bagi seorang yatim piatu. Itu adalah takdir yang harus mereka jalani. Termasuk bagi seorang Iruka Umino.

Iruka baru berusia sebelas tahun saat orangtuanya menjadi martir demi melindungi Konoha. Menjadi anak pahlawan tentunya membanggakan. Namun jauh di dalam hatinya, Iruka lebih memilih untuk hidup bersama kedua orangtuanya. Bagaimana pun, pulang ke rumah dan menemukan orangtua yang tersenyum menyambut adalah lebih membahagiakan daripada membaca nama mereka di monumen.

Meski demikian, bertahun-tahun setelah kematian orangtuanya, Iruka sudah dapat menerimanya. Bahkan, ia—pada akhirnya—bersedia menjadi guru dari seorang _jinchuuriki_ yang mewadahi Kyuubi, Naruto Uzumaki. Mereka menjadi sangat dekat layaknya kakak dan adik. Iruka merasa sangat bangga pada saat Naruto menjadi pahlawan saat Konoha diserang oleh Akatsuki. Sejak saat itu, Iruka merasa bahwa Naruto telah tumbuh menjadi seorang pria dewasa yang benar-benar bersikap dewasa.

Namun malam ini Iruka hampir saja memukul murid favoritnya itu setelah Naruto merasa kesal saat tidak menemukan _naruto_ di dalam semangkuk ramen pesanannya. Teuchi berpikir bahwa kekesalan Naruto disebabkan oleh hal itu. Namun Kakashi—yang mengajak Iruka minum-minum setelah Iruka meninggalkan Ramen Ichiraku—berpendapat lain.

"Kelihatannya dia kesal atas penolakanmu untuk merekomendasikannya agar naik menjadi seorang _jounin_," komentar Kakashi setelah mendengar cerita Iruka. Keberhasilan tim yang dipimpin oleh Kakashi dalam mengalahkan serangan jelmaan Akatsuki memang telah tersebar ke mana-mana. Para orangtua yang bangga hendak menulis surat agar anak-anak mereka yang masih _chuunin_ segera mendapatkan promosi.

"Menurutmu begitu? Kita semua mengenal Naruto. Dia tidak akan merajuk hanya karena permintaannya ditolak," balas Iruka.

"Dia ingin menjadi Hokage, bukan?" Kakashi bertanya lagi. "Barangkali dia pikir, dengan lompat kelas dari _genin_ menjadi _jounin, _cita-citanya akan terwujud lebih mudah dan cepat. Kau adalah harapannya untuk segera menjadi _jounin, _maka dia meminta tolong padamu."

"Tapi seorang calon Hokage tidak akan merajuk hanya karena tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan," balas Iruka, "dia sudah biasa melalui kesulitan. Memberinya kemudahan hanya akan membuatnya manja."

"Tapi apa kau sendiri ingat, usianya masih enam belas tahun? Mengenal orangtuanya sendiri saja tidak pernah. Kurasa juga dia iri karena tidak punya orangtua untuk menjadi tempatnya bermanja-manja."

"Tapi dia punya _aku! _Aku yang akan selalu membantunya," tukas Iruka, "tentu saja selama permintaannya itu wajar."

"Tapi kau bukan orangtuanya. Kau tidak mungkin memanjakannya, bukan?"

Iruka terdiam. Iruka memang bukan orangtua Naruto. Sampai kapanpun, posisi Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki tidak akan tergantikan.

Kakashi tampaknya agak merasa bersalah setelah membuat Iruka merasa kecil hati. Ia pun menuangkan _sake_ ke gelas Iruka sebagai tanda permintaan maaf.

"Hei, jangan begitu," hibur Kakashi_, _"walaupun kau bukan orangtuanya, kau sudah melindunginya sejak anak itu masih menjadi bayi tidak berdaya."

"Aku baru menjadi gurunya setelah dia masuk akademi, Kakashi-_san!" _ralat Iruka tak acuh. Masih kalut dengan kenyataan bahwa ia mungkin tidak terlalu berarti di mata Naruto.

"Kau lupa ya," Kakashi tersenyum sambil menurunkan maskernya, "bagaimana dulu kau menjaganya dari serangan orang-orang itu?"

Iruka tersentak. Sesaat kemudian, wajahnya sedikit memerah. Tentu saja ia tak bisa melupakannya. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan '_ojiisan' _galak yang tengah minum-minum bersamanya kini yang juga merupakan kali pertama ia melihat dan bersentuhan dengan Naruto.

Ternyata sudah enam belas tahun berlalu. Hari di mana Naruto harus memulai hidup sebagai anak sebatang kara juga menjadi hari di mana Iruka terpaksa kehilangan kedua orangtuanya. Iruka tidak akan melupakannya. Tidak akan.***

* * *

**Konoha, enam belas tahun yang lalu**

Iruka tak percaya. Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin orangtuanya tewas saat berhadapan dengan rubah raksasa yang mengamuk itu! Mereka adalah _shinobi_, mereka tidak akan mati semudah itu!

Maka, Iruka diam-diam meninggalkan area aman yang dijaga oleh sejumlah _shinobi_. Tidak sulit untuk menyelinap pergi. Keadaan yang kacau dan mencekam membuat konsentrasi semua orang—termasuk para _shinobi—_terpecah, sehingga kehilangan seorang anak berusia sebelas tahun tidak akan menjadi kecemasan yang berarti.

Iruka harus memastikan kabar yang ia dengar dari seorang _shinobi _itu_._ Memastikan bahwa kedua orangtuanya _baik-baik saja._ Iruka bahkan yakin bahwa dua orang _shinobi_ setangguh orangtuanya tidak akan tewas secepat itu.

Iruka berlari memasuki jantung Konoha yang telah porak-poranda oleh amukan Kyuubi. Sebagian bangunan telah hancur menjadi puing, sementara sebagian lagi yang masih berdiri menderita kerusakan berat dan terbakar. Asap mengotori pandangan dan paru-paru Iruka. Bocah itu terbatuk-batuk sambil menggosok matanya yang perih. Hawa panas ikut menambah penderitaannya. Tapi Iruka tidak mau cepat-cepat beranjak dari sana.

Iruka mengedarkan pandangan, mencoba mengenali situasi di antara pekatnya asap dan api yang menjilat-jilat. Sudah tidak ada orang lain lagi di sana kecuali jasad-jasad yang terhimpit reruntuhan. Bau anyir darah bercampur dengan bau hangus bangunan dan tubuh-tubuh yang terbakar.

Dari kejauhan, terdengar teriakan kemarahan Kyuubi. Sesekali terdengar bunyi pohon tumbang dan gemuruh bangunan yang tengah dihancurkan, ditingkahi jerit kesakitan para _shinobi_ yang sedang berjuang menahan amukan monster itu. Iruka menoleh dan menyaksikan rubah raksasa itu tengah menghadapi serangan pasukan _shinobi_ Konoha yang berjuang mempertahankan desa agar tidak mengalami kerusakan lebih parah.

Ayah dan ibuku pasti ada di sana, pikir Iruka. Aku harus menemui mereka!

Iruka bergerak menuju area pertempuran tanpa memedulikan bahayanya. Namun teriakan seseorang menghentikan perjalanannya.

"Hei! Kenapa kau ada di sini?!" bentak seseorang, menepuk keras pundak Iruka dari belakang.

Iruka menoleh dan melihat seorang pria berambut putih yang tak ia kenal. Sebilah _katana_ terhunus di tangannya yang kokoh. Dari seragam dan topeng yang pria itu kenakan, Iruka tahu bahwa ia adalah ANBU.***

* * *

Kakashi menarik dengan kasar tangan bocah berkuncir yang baru kali ini ia lihat itu. Ada apa dengan anak ini? Apa dia gila, nekat menerjang bahaya mendekati Kyuubi?

"_Ojiisan! _Sakit!" jerit bocah yang tampaknya lebih muda tiga atau empat tahun darinya tersebut.

Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya dari balik topengnya. Heh, anak ini mengira Kakashi sudah tua hanya karena melihat warna rambut Kakashi. Benar-benar menyinggung.

"Aku masih muda, tahu?! Usiaku masih empat belas tahun!" sergah Kakashi, sempat-sempatnya berdebat dalam situasi segawat itu.

Bocah itu tampak terkejut dan memandang takjub. Sesaat kemudian, ia menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Tidak ada gunanya berlama-lama di sini. Lebih baik kau pergi ke area aman!" perintah Kakashi sambil menunjuk ke arah area tempat para pengungsi yang tersembunyi di balik bukit.

Namun bocah itu keras kepala. Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat lalu berkata, "aku harus menemui ayah dan ibuku! Mereka sedang melawan monster itu!"

Kakashi ingin memukul anak nakal itu. Untung tidak jadi karena sesuatu melintas di benaknya. Setelah melihat keberanian anak itu, barangkali Kakashi bisa memanfaatkannya.

"Apa kau seorang _genin?"_ tanya Kakashi sambil mengamati lebih rinci penampilan anak itu. Tidak ada _hitai-ate_ di kepalanya. Tapi menilik postur tubuhnya, Kakashi yakin bahwa anak itu cukup terlatih.

"Aku belum lulus dari Akademi," jawab anak itu polos.

"Berarti kau bisa menggunakan senjata, bukan?"

"Aku suka memakai _shuriken."_

"Kalau begitu, ikut aku sekarang juga!"

"Ke mana? Aku harus menemui orangtuaku!"

"Aku ingin kau membantuku melindungi desa ini. Orangtuamu sedang berjuang untuk keselamatanmu dan desa ini. Mereka pasti akan bangga jika kau melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan," sergah Kakashi. Sedikit sok tua, tapi Kakashi yakin bahwa ia benar. "Sebagai balasannya, jika kita berhasil melakukan rencanaku, aku akan membantumu menemukan orangtuamu."

Bocah itu tampak sedikit terpengaruh. Tapi kemudian ia menggeleng. Gelengan yang membuat Kakashi naik pitam.

"Kalau begitu, akan kupastikan bahwa kau tidak akan menemui orangtuamu lagi! Dengan kemampuanmu yang rendah, kau akan mati sebelum kau bisa mendekati area pertempuran dan aku tidak akan menolongmu!" bentak Kakashi sambil mengacungkan _katana-_nya.

Berhasil. Anak itu mulai surut nyalinya. Kilatan pedang di tangan Kakashi memberi andil juga.

Tak lama kemudian, kedua anak berbeda kemampuan itu sudah berlari menjauhi jantung kota Konoha. Mereka bergegas menuju sebuah bangunan di pinggiran desa yang masih belum tersentuh amukan Kyuubi. Kediaman _Yondaime Hokage, _Minato Namikaze.***

* * *

"_Siapa namamu, Nak?"_

"_Iruka, Iruka Umino."_

"_Iruka-_kun_, kalau begitu, tolong bantu Kakashi melindungi Naruto. Bawa dia ke tempat aman. Jika Kyuubi telah dikalahkan, tolong segera bawa dia pada ayahnya. Aku akan menemui kalian di sana setelah memulihkan diri. Minato akan membutuhkan aku untuk menyegel Kyuubi lagi."_

Pesan dari Kushina Uzumaki terngiang di telinga Iruka. Dan inilah dia, tengah berdiri di tepi hutan Konoha sambil menggendong bayi yang masih mungil, Naruto Uzumaki. Bayi berambut sepirang _Yondaime Hokage_ itu tampak tak terganggu dengan keriuhan di sekitarnya. Ia terlelap setelah sempat menangis keras saat Iruka mengambil alih dirinya dari tangan ibundanya.

Padahal, tidak jauh dari tempat Iruka berada, Kakashi tengah bertarung dengan seorang pria bertopeng jingga yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Madara Uchiha. Iruka tak percaya bahwa dia adalah Madara. Madara seharusnya sudah lama meninggal dunia dan pria yang mengaku sebagai Madara itu juga tampaknya tak sekuat Madara yang Iruka ketahui dari berbagai cerita mengenai sepasang pendiri Konoha. Jelas-jelas dia penipu.

Kakashi mengeluarkan salah satu _jutsu_ favoritnya, _raikiri._ Tangan remajanya mengeluarkan kilat yang berpijar, meloncat-loncat siap memotong dan menghanguskan siapa dan apa saja yang menghalanginya, tak terkecuali lawan yang mengaku sebagai Madara tersebut. Inilah langkah Kakashi selanjutnya setelah gagal melancarkan serangan jarak dekat terhadap lawannya karena sang lawan ternyata memiliki tubuh yang unik : tidak mempan terhadap serangan jarak dekat seperti pukulan mau pun tendangan. Apapun yang mengenai tubuhnya pasti akan tembus melewati tubuh 'Madara' tanpa melukainya sedikit pun.

Iruka mendekap Naruto sambil berdoa semoga Kakashi mampu menumbangkan lawan yang sangat sulit tersebut. Ia mendongak dan melihat dari kejauhan sosok Kyuubi yang melemah akibat serangan Minato. Iruka juga melihat rantai-rantai raksasa melilit tubuh Kyuubi, tapi Iruka tak tahu dari mana asal rantai-rantai itu. Jika tak lama lagi Kyuubi dikalahkan, maka Iruka dan Kakashi harus segera membawanya pada Minato.

Namun, Iruka tak sempat melihat bagaimana dahsyatnya serangan Kakashi terhadap lawannya. Sebab, di dekat kakinya, ia merasakan adanya pantulan gelombang energi yang cukup kuat. Gelombang itu segera menjelma sebagai visualisasi di mata Iruka berupa satu sosok asing yang perlahan menyembul dari dalam tanah dengan tangan terjulur hendak meraih kaki Iruka. Inilah berkah bagi seorang Iruka. Sesuai namanya, ia memiliki kemampuan seperti seekor lumba-lumba yang mampu membaca situasi hanya dengan gelombang sonar yang ia terima.

Merasakan adanya ancaman, Iruka melompat sekuatnya ke atas sebuah pohon sambil melemparkan dua _shuriken_—pemberian Kakashi—ke arah sosok asing dan aneh tersebut. Aneh karena sosok yang mirip manusia itu terbagi menjadi dua warna : hitam dan putih. Di bawah kepalanya, terdapat sepasang daun dengan tepi yang runcing yang melindungi kepala tersebut.

Menyadari bahwa ia gagal menangkap Iruka, sosok tersebut lalu kembali ke dalam tanah. Menghilang. Tapi hanya untuk sementara waktu.

Sementara Iruka mengatur napasnya, lagi-lagi ia mendapatkan visualisasi kehadiran sosok aneh tersebut. Kali ini ia menyembul dari dahan pohon tempat Iruka berada. Lagi-lagi Iruka dibuat terkejut dan ia kembali melompat menjauh sambil melemparkan _shuriken_.

"Selama kau masih berpijak di bumi, kau tak bisa lari dari kami!" seru sosok aneh tersebut. Nadanya sangat mengejek dan tampak ingin mempermainkan Iruka.

Begitulah seterusnya. Di manapun Iruka berada, sosok aneh tersebut mengejarnya. Iruka tak tahu makhluk apakah sosok tersebut. Tapi satu hal yang ia sadari setelah mendengar ucapan 'Madara', sosok itu mengincar Naruto.

"Serahkan bayi itu, maka kami akan membiarkan kalian hidup," perintah 'Madara' pada Kakashi.

"Tidak! Aku tahu apa tujuan kalian. Bayi itu adalah _jinchuuriki_ berikutnya. Jika dia tewas, maka Kyuubi akan bebas untuk selamanya dan kalian bisa menguasainya!" sergah Kakashi. Ia mendongak, menyaksikan Iruka yang kerepotan menghindari sosok aneh yang mengejarnya. Tampaknya, bocah itu mulai kehabisan tenaga. Belum lagi keharusan menggendong Naruto membuat ruang geraknya terbatas. Ini gawat!

'Madara' membalas Kakashi dengan menjulurkan tangannya yang berubah menjadi sulur-sulur lentur yang siap membelit—bahkan menembus—tubuh Kakashi. Kakashi menghindar, lalu dengan sigap memotong sulur-sulur tersebut menggunakan_ katana_. Cairan kental berwarna putih kusam mengalir perlahan dari sulur-sulur yang terluka tersebut. Itulah 'darah' 'Madara'. Dan dia tampaknya baik-baik saja.

"Lihat! Kau tidak punya kesempatan, Kakashi!"

Kakashi agak terkejut saat menyadari bahwa 'Madara' mengetahui namanya. Padahal mereka belum pernah bertemu dan sebagai ANBU, Kakashi tahu bahwa hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahui identitas aslinya. Siapa sebenarnya 'Madara' ini?

Tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan yang membuyarkan lamunan Kakashi. Itu jeritan anak-anak, jeritan Iruka! Gawat, Iruka mungkin telah...

Kakashi menoleh dan melihat pemandangan yang tak ia sangka-sangka. Iruka mendekap Naruto, meringkuk dengan wajah lelah di bawah sebuah pohon. Beberapa luka menghiasi tubuhnya, namun tidak parah.

Di depan Iruka, berdiri dengan gagahnya dua orang anak laki-laki yang sebaya. Tangan mereka menghunus _kunai, _melindungi Iruka dan Naruto. Wajah mereka mirip. Sekali melihat, Kakashi langsung tahu bahwa mereka adalah anak-anak dari keluarga Uchiha.

Sosok aneh yang mengejar Iruka tampak berada agak jauh dari Iruka, menimbang-nimbang apakah harus menghadapi dua orang sekaligus yang sedang mengaktifkan _sharingan._ Walaupun lawan masih anak-anak, _sharingan_ tetaplah senjata alami yang berbahaya.

"Shisui, tolong lihat keadaan kakak dan bayi itu. Biar aku yang menghadapi makhluk ini," perintah bocah yang tampak lebih percaya diri daripada rekannya.

Bocah yang dipanggil Shisui segera melihat keadaan Iruka dan Naruto. Iruka meyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, hanya kelelahan karena harus menghindari serangan sambil menggendong bayi yang masih rapuh.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, Itachi," lapor Shisui pada rekannya.

Mendengar laporan Shisui, anak yang bernama Itachi tampak lega dan beralih pada sosok aneh yang menjadi lawannya. Ia melemparkan _kunai_-nya, lalu menerjang dengan tangan terkepal, siap menghajar sosok aneh tersebut. Gerakannya yang sangat cepat membuat sosok aneh tersebut tak sempat mengelak.

Di sisi lain, 'Madara' rupanya tak membiarkan pihak Kakashi menang begitu saja. Ia mengeluarkan sulur-sulurnya, membelit Kakashi yang tak sempat menebas dengan pedangnya. Kakashi terdesak. Ia tak bisa melepaskan topengnya untuk mengaktifkan _sharingan_ pemberian Obito bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Kenapa, Kakashi? Aku sudah tahu kau akan menggunakan _sharingan. _Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya, Bodoh!" ejek 'Madara'.

Kakashi berteriak keras. Sakit sekali. Napasnya mulai sesak. Ia akan mati jika 'Madara' menguncinya terus seperti ini.

Tapi sebelum Kakashi menyelesaikan misinya, ia tidak akan mati. Lagi-lagi pihaknya mendapatkan bantuan. Kali ini melalui batang-batang pohon yang muncul dari belakang 'Madara', menjalar cepat dan membelit tubuh 'Madara'. 'Madara' tampak terkejut dan menjadi lengah, memberi peluang bagi Kakashi untuk membebaskan dirinya saat belitan sulur-sulur itu mengendur.

"Terima kasih, Tenzou!" seru Kakashi pada penolongnya, seorang bocah sebaya Iruka dengan sepasang bola mata yang besar. Anak bernama Tenzou itulah yang mengeluarkan batang-batang pohon yang menjalar dari kedua tangannya, kemampuan yang dahulu hanya dimiliki oleh Hashirama Senju. Tenzou hanya mengangguk pada Kakashi. Seperti halnya Itachi dan Shisui, ia datang di saat yang tepat untuk membantu melindungi putra _Yondaime Hokage._

Kakashi dan Tenzou melompat mundur, mendarat di dekat Iruka. Bersama Itachi dan Shisui, mereka mengawal Iruka dari empat penjuru. Demi melindungi Naruto.

Jeritan panjang, mengerikan dan mengiris telinga kembali terdengar. Secara bersamaan pihak Kakashi mau pun 'Madara' mendongak dan melihat keadaan Kyuubi di kejauhan. Monster itu telah takluk. Rantai-rantai besar yang membelitnya semakin menunjukkan dominasinya.

"Menyerahlah, 'Madara', atau siapapun dirimu. Kalian telah gagal. Konoha tidak akan takluk semudah itu," sergah Kakashi, mengacungkan pedangnya.

'Madara' dan sosok aneh rekannya saling memandang beberapa lama. Si sosok aneh lalu membenamkan tubuhnya ke dalam tanah sedangkan 'Madara' melesat meninggalkan Kakashi dan kawan-kawan. Mundur.

Kakashi bersiap memburu 'Madara', namun suara Iruka mencegahnya.

"Kyuubi telah takluk. Kita harus menyerahkan Naruto pada _Yondaime Hokage," _ujar Iruka pelan.

Kakashi menghela napas berat. Padahal ia penasaran ingin tahu sosok di balik topeng jingga yang mengaku bernama 'Madara' itu.***

* * *

Itachi dan Shisui mengajak Iruka dan Tenzou ke kediaman Uchiha yang ternyata lolos dari amukan Kyuubi. Keadaan darurat memaksa Mikoto dan sejumlah wanita lainnya menyediakan makanan sekadarnya bagi para pengungsi, termasuk bagi Iruka. Rasa lapar akibat bertarung dengan makhluk aneh membuat Iruka tak malu-malu melahap _onigiri _dan menenggak dengan cepat _ocha_ yang disediakan. Hanya itu yang tersedia dan bukan saatnya memilih-milih makanan.

Itachi tampak asyik bermain dengan adiknya baru berusia beberapa bulan, Sasuke. Ia menggosok-gosokkan ujung hidungnya di puncak hidung Sasuke, membuat bayi kecil itu menggerakkan kepalanya dalam tidurnya karena terganggu. Iruka dan Tenzou menyaksikannya dengan iri. Mereka tak pernah memiliki saudara untuk diajak bercanda seperti itu.

Fugaku Uchiha pulang ke kediamannya bersama Kakashi. Mereka baru saja menemui Hiruzen Sarutobi dan menyerahkan Naruto padanya. Setelah _Yondaime Hokage_ mangkat, tampuk kepemimpinan di Konoha dikembalikan pada pria yang sebenarnya sudah pensiun tersebut.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Iruka melihat wajah Kakashi tanpa topeng dan seragam ANBU. Penampilannya tak ubahnya _shinobi_ remaja lainnya. Meski Kakashi tak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya dengan mengenali rambut Kakashi yang putih, Iruka mengetahui jati dirinya. Namun Iruka berdiam diri, pura-pura tidak mengenali Kakashi di depan banyak orang. Lagipula, ada hal lain yang menjadi perhatian Iruka. Kabar mengenai nasib ayah dan ibunya.

Iruka mendekati Kakashi yang tengah duduk menyendiri di tepi danau buatan kediaman Uchiha. Sepasang kakinya yang putih dibenamkan ke dalam air. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Iruka mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh Kakashi.

Kakashi tampak kalut. Matanya sembab karena menangis. Kematian Minato-_sensei_ membuatnya berduka cukup lama. Hingga saat ini.

"Kakashi-_san," _sapa Iruka lirih. Ia tahu, kurang sopan jika menanyakan perihal orangtuanya pada seorang _shinobi_ yang baru saja kehilangan guru yang paling ia sayangi. Namun Iruka tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Sudah sehari berlalu sejak Kyuubi menyerang Konoha dan Iruka belum mendapatkan kejelasan mengenai nasib ayah dan ibunya.

"Maaf, Iruka-_kun,"_ Kakashi membalas lirih, "aku tidak bisa membawamu pada orangtuamu. Hanya ini yang dapat aku berikan."

Iruka menelan ludah penuh harap dan kecemasan pada saat Kakashi merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya. Dua buah _hitai-ate_ yang sudah compang-camping dan kotor oleh tanah dan darah langsung diserahkan pada Iruka. Iruka menerimanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hanya ini yang ditemukan. Kalau kau mau melihat sisa-sisa... maksudku, sebagian jasad ayah dan ibumu sebelum dimakamkan, aku akan mengantarmu. Tentu saja saat kau siap..."

Kakashi tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Iruka sudah tak mendengarkan lagi. Bocah berwajah ramah itu sudah terisak sambil meremas benda peninggalan orang tuanya. Kini giliran Iruka yang berduka dan Kakashi yang harus mendampinginya.

Tangisan Iruka semakin kencang, tapi Kakashi tak terganggu. Sebaliknya, ia merengkuh Iruka dalam pelukannya, membiarkan pasangannya dalam melindungi Naruto tersebut menumpahkan beban di hatinya yang terluka. Kakashi lalu teringat pada ayahnya yang telah berpulang bertahun-tahun sebelumnya. Rasanya baru kemarin terjadi dan kini tangisan Iruka memicu kembalinya kenangan menyakitkan itu. Kenangan yang kembali memaksanya untuk menangis bersama Iruka.

Kakashi merasa mendapatkan teman baru selain Tenzou. Iruka dan Naruto kini menjadi teman barunya sebagai sesama yatim piatu di desa ini. Konoha, negeri para yatim piatu. Tangisan para yatim piatu terdengar hampir setiap saat.

Tapi, siapa yang akan mendengarkan tangisan kami, mengusap air mata kami dan menghibur kami? Setiap saat terjadi kehilangan dan entah apakah masih ada yang peduli, kata Kakashi dalam hati. Pertempuran demi pertempuran terlalu menyibukkan orang-orang sehingga tidak sempat lagi mendengarkan tangisan anak-anak yang kehilangan keluarganya.

_Ya. Siapa yang akan mendengarkan tangisan kami?_***

* * *

Naruto pernah mengatakan pada Iruka bahwa ia selalu yakin bahwa Iruka-_sensei _adalah guru kesayangan. Setelah bertengkar dengannya di Ramen Ichiraku, Iruka ternyata telah menunggu di tempat tinggal Naruto dengan sedikit kejutan sebagai permintaan maaf sekaligus hiburan bagi Naruto yang sedang kalut. Iruka memang yang terbaik di mata Naruto.

Sambil memandang murid yang paling ia sayangi, pikiran Iruka melayang pada Kakashi yang memaksa agar Iruka menerima uang darinya pada saat Iruka masih menunggu-nunggu tanggal gajian. Kakashi mengatakan bahwa Iruka tak perlu menggantinya karena ini demi menyenangkan hati Naruto. Tapi Iruka sudah berniat untuk menyisihkan sebagian gajinya untuk membayar Kakashi. Sebab, dirinyalah yang telah bertengkar dengan Naruto, bukan Kakashi.

"Ah, tahukah kau bahwa kau membuatku harus berhemat bulan depan, Naruto?" bisik Iruka lirih sambil menyaksikan keriangan Naruto menyantap kue pemberian Iruka.

Tapi hanya ini yang dapat kulakukan untukmu. Memanjakanmu dengan makanan dan minuman berlimpah, batin Iruka. Dengan cara ini, _aku mendengarkan tangisanmu, Naruto-kun.***_

SELESAI

* * *

A/N :

Untuk lebih memahami cerita ini, sebaiknya nonton RTN dulu. Soalnya settingnya saya ambil dari sana dan saya menganggap semua penggemar ff Naruto sudah menonton semua film Naruto. Bagi saya fic ini ga lebih istimewa dibandingkan dengan fic saya yang lain. Semuanya sama saja.

Sebenarnya saya gabung ke ffn tanggal 10 Juli 2011 dan pada tanggal yang sama tahun ini, saya mempublish 2 fic. Walaupun ga khusus ditujukan untuk merayakan ultah gabungnya saya di ffn, saya menganggap itu sebuah pencapaian dan perayaan, pastinya hehehe.

Fic ini sendiri adalah fic ke-54 saya di ffn, sekaligus jadi penanda dua tahun saya menulis fanfiction. Terima kasih untuk Freyja Lawliet yang sudah menjadi pasangan saya dan sudah mengusulkan agar saya 'merayakan' pencapaian ini. Juga untuk anak-anak Shrine yang sudah menginspirasi saya untuk menulis lebih dari 15 fic dengan _main chara_ Naruto dan Sasuke. Serta untuk Seiffer, _author_ favorit saya sepanjang masa yang membuat saya makin cinta pada _chara _Iruka dan Kakashi. Juga pada chearuffe yang paling bersemangat jika menyangkut UFEC dan pastinya, terima kasih banyak juga pada siapa saja yang mau repot2 baca dan mengapresiasi fic saya yang ternyata banyak banget. Walopun fic saya ga sebagus fic _authors_ beken di luar sana, ternyata ada juga yang mau mengapresiasi dan bahkan mengikuti karya2 saya *terharu mode on*

Dan _note_ ini saya akhiri sampe di sini aja, biar ga terkesan kaya pidato penerimaan Oscar. Semoga setahun kemudian, saya masih nulis di ffn Amin.


End file.
